


Eternity

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Challenge fic, Infidelity, Multi, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-26
Updated: 2001-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a hard man to hate Vincent McMahon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lisa's challenge to write a fic based on 'Eternity' by Robbie Williams.

Your office at the Towers is where it always was, you haven't changed that I see. And why should you, you never change, I think you've always been heartless, well, you're going to find out what heartless is when I get half of this. Just you wait. My lawyers thought it would be best if I made it look like I'd tried to save this marriage, so I've come to try. The secretary isn't expecting me so she tries to stop me. You're not in to callers, she says. I'm not a caller, I'm your wife, damnit.

I walk in to find you nearly in tears, you, Vincent K McMahon.

You're staring out of the window, anyone else would think you were in deep thought, but I know you too well.

I walk round the desk till I reach your chair. I rest my hand on your shoulder. "Vince."

"Linda?"

I wrap you in my arms, no one will see it if you cry now. I now you don't like people knowing that you're human. It was that bastard Austin wasn't it. I knew about you and him, you didn't know that I did, but I knew. The same way I knew about Michaels and the others. I never said, and I never mentioned it in the divorce papers. I love you too much for that.

"What happened?"

"He's been fucking Angle all the time. Wouldn't even tell me. I saw them, caught them, and he saw me. He laughed, laughed at me." You break down again so I cradle you closer.

They say I should hate you, but I can't. They only see the face you want them to see, but I know the real you. The one who used to walk along the beach with me, held my hand when I was scared. I remember the picnics like yesterday, you'd sit and we talk for hours. We'd never eat half that food. You be there talking about your plans, how much you love the business your Dad had, how much you loved and respected him, and how much you wanted to gain his respect. You're a hard man to hate Vincent McMahon.

You've given me everything I ever needed, money, purpose, something to do. Without you I would have been just another Greenwich wife, yeah with money but nothing to but sit around the house all day and vegetate. The only thing you've ever asked in return is me to turn the occasional blind eye. I don't mind. I know I'm not much to look at any more, your eye wanders, whose wouldn't. Mine hasn't, you're still a marvellous figure of a man.

I can see Shane making the same mistakes we did, neglecting his wife for the business. He's just the way you were then, those long sunny summers long ago. But he doesn't take days out like we did, enjoying what he has. I don't like the world as much now.

You lift your head up. "I'm sorry Linda."

"I'm sorry too. Do you want to try again?"

"If you'll have me."

As though there's any doubt as I kiss your hair. I just hope I'm strong enough to let you go when you find someone you love as much as I love you.


End file.
